Feverish
by Tato Potato
Summary: What happens when one of the brother's gets ill, how will they manage? A one shot focusing on how the brother's manage to cope when one is ill and the other is exhausted.


**I know I promised a couple of days ago to update some of my stories regularly, however yesterday I came home from school with a bad headache which rapidly developed into a migraine so I have been unable to upload new chapters. I promise to make up for it, but here is a story I wrote just after the last time I suffered from a migraine, I hope you enjoy and please review! :) - Tato Potato**

The alarm blared from the bedside table. A soft groan came from under the covers as a long arm reached out jabbing at the alarm clock to stop the incessant racket. It took every ounce of his energy to shut the machine up. He pulled the covers over himself tightly, burying his head into the pillows to block out the sunlight which pierced through the gaps in the curtains. He closed his eyes tightly, eventually falling back into his deep slumber.

He remained in this position for a short while until a gentle tapping on his door woke him.

'Caleb, we're going to be late, come on' Ethan called through the door. With only a groan in response from his brother, Ethan entered the room.

Cal lifted his head weakly only opening his eyes a fraction to see a disapproving look from his brother.

'Mrs Beauchamp will not be impressed if you phone in sick because of a hangover' Ethan muttered tearing the covers from his brother.

'I-I'm not hungover, I need pain killers' Cal whimpered rubbing his temples.

'Honestly Cal, I'm not joking, get up or else' Ethan ordered.

Cal tried to stand up, his legs wobbling beneath him before finally giving way and depositing him into his brother's arms.

'Get back into bed' Ethan whispered, helping Cal lay down and pulling the covers over him.

'Sorry' Cal whimpered.

'It's fine. Now tell me what is wrong' Ethan instructed.

Cal didn't respond. 'Tell me what your symptoms are so I can help you' Ethan told him.

'Head hurts, feel sick, room spinning, can't move' Cal mumbled.

'Alright, I'll fetch my things, you stay there and try not to move' Ethan ordered before leaving the room. He returned moments later with a bag of things and a bucket.

'Right, let me check you over quickly and then I'll give you some pain killers to sort out this headache' Ethan murmured.

'Just face it, I'm dying Eth' Cal muttered squeezing his eyes shut as Ethan shone a light in them.

'Doctors always make the worst patients. Honestly Cal, you'll be fine, just hold still whilst I take your temperature' Ethan chuckled.

He held the device in his brother's ear before reading the measurement on the screen.'You have a high temperature, pupils are responsive, your breathing is normal' Ethan explained as he began listening to his brother's chest. He pulled the stethoscope from his ears and placed it into his brother's. 'See for yourself, your heart is still beating the way it should. Now take two paracetamols and drink plenty of water. You just have a bad migraine, I get them all of the time, stop flapping and get back to bed now' Ethan ordered.

He placed the bucket strategically beside his brother's bed before tucking him in. 'I'll be downstairs if you need me' he whispered before pulling the curtains firmly shut and switching the lights off.

He took out his phone when he got downstairs. 'Doctor Hardy, care to explain why you are nearly forty minutes late?' Connie barked down the phone.

'Sorry Mrs Beauchamp, you see Caleb is very ill today, infact I have never seen him so sick before and so I'm afraid neither of us will be in today' Ethan explained.

He heard Connie sigh. 'Are you sure he isn't hungover?' Connie asked.

'No, he wasn't out last night, I think he has a bad migraine, but I want to keep an eye on him incase' Ethan told her. Suddenly he was interrupted by the sound of his brother retching. 'I'm afraid I have to go, Cal's throwing up, I'm sorry that we didn't call sooner' Ethan explained.

'It's alright, I hope your brother gets well soon and if he gets worse bring him in' Connie ordered before hanging up. Ethan charged up the stairs to check on his brother.

As predicted Cal was hunched over the bucket, retching. He had peeled his shirt off after becoming far too hot. He looked vulnerable as he lurched forward. Each muscle in his core strained as he threw up.

'It's okay, I'm here Cal' he whispered as he began rubbing his brother's back.

Once Cal had finished throwing up, Ethan carefully laid him back down onto the bed. He placed a cold compress around the back of his neck and cleared up the mess. He brought his brother a small glass of water and sat beside him gently stroking his hair to try and encourage him to relax.

Ethan left the room after switching the lights out, leaving Cal to rest. He made a small amount of dry toast and a small fruit smoothie to try and encourage his brother to eat. He crept into the room where his brother was, unable to sleep but sprawled across the huge bed. 'How are you feeling?' Ethan asked him.

'Head hurts, feel a bit sick' Cal whispered.

'Why don't you try and eat something or drink a bit of this smoothie, it might help with your nausea and at least you'll get some nutrients' Ethan suggested. Cal took the glass and sipped some of the fruity concoction before laying back down to sleep. Within a few seconds he was throwing up again. Ethan perched beside him, rubbing his back as he heaved and retched. 'It's alright, I'm here Caleb' he whispered as he put the cool cloth over his brother's forehead causing him to whimper feverishly.

Ethan grabbed his bag and began piling some equipment beside him on the bed. 'Caleb, I'm going to try you on some fluids and some anti-emetics to try and make you feel a bit better, I'll insert a cannula and then administer the medication, just try to keep still and tell me if you want me to stop for a second' Ethan told him.

He cleaned the crook of Cal's elbow and tied a tourniquet around his upper arm, applying some numbing cream after searching for a vein. A few minutes later, he gently guided the needle into the vein, taping it down in place before hooking up the fluids. He administered the anti-emetics before leaving Cal to rest.

He sat downstairs watching mind numbing day time tv. He kept an ear out incase Cal needed him. He hadn't realised that he had fallen asleep, curled up with the theme song of yet another medical drama blaring out of the TV. He only woke up when he heard his phone ringing in his pocket.

'Doctor Hardy, I've sent Staff Nurse Chiltern round to bring you some supplies and to check on your brother, I thought I should send you some warning as there may be a few other members of the ED with him' Connie told him through the phone.

'Not a problem' Ethan replied.

'How is he doing?' She asked, in a tone one could mistake for worry.

'He's alright, he's on some fluids and some antiemetics, which I think are helping but he was quite dehydrated and he's still very feverish' Ethan told her.

'Just keep an eye on him and if anything changes then let us know' Connie told him before hanging up.

Ethan traipsed upstairs with the nurses and Dylan who had arrived moments earlier. 'Dr Knight, Mrs Beauchamp wanted me to check that you were alright and to make sure that your brother has been looking after you' Dylan told him as he entered the room.

Cal was no longer in the bed, he was sprawled on the ground, his head tilted back, his muscles tense as his body jerked.

'Oh god, Caleb' Ethan gasped springing into action and administering some lorazepam. The seizure died down and they helped Cal back into bed. 'It's alright Caleb, I'm here, don't worry, I'll look after you' he whispered as he administered some more medication and fluids.

'Right, I'll stay behind and give you a hand, you look exhausted and need to rest. I can sit with him whilst you sleep and then we can take it in turns' Lofty suggested. At first Ethan was hesitant, he didn't want to leave his brother but Dylan persuaded him to go.

'Just get some rest, you can't help him if you are exhausted and besides Lofty is quite capable' Dylan stated before leaving. Ethan went to his room, curling up in bed before trying to get a well earned rest. A few hours later he was awoken by a hushed giggle coming from his brother's room. He pulled his dressing gown on and stumbled to check on him. He saw his brother lying on the bed laughing at Lofty who had fallen asleep. Max was sat on the edge of the bed with a marker pen in hand, drawing a moustache on his friend.

'Someone must be feeling a bit better then' Ethan mumbled as he sat beside his brother, he gathered some equipment and checked him over. Although his temperature was still a bit high, he was doing better and he had already eaten all of the toast that Ethan had made. Lofty woke up with a start after hearing Ethan talking.

'Sorry, I was just about to check on him, I swear' Lofty explained.

'Mate, no one can take you seriously, not with that mess on your face' Cal chuckled watching Lofty's reaction as he discovered the scribbles across his face.

'It's alright Lofty, I think someone here might be feeling better now and might even make it into work on time tomorrow for a change' Ethan told him with a smile. Ethan made Cal some soup before sending him to bed to get some rest. Lofty and Max went home and Ethan went to sleep on the chair in the corner so he could keep an eye on Cal.

'You know, if you sleep on that old thing, you won't ever make it into work tomorrow, you'll be stuck in bed nursing a bad back and exhaustion, come here, there's plenty of room in here' Cal told him budging over and allowing his brother some space. Ethan curled up beside his brother, just like they would when they were younger, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
